The present invention relates to the display and dispensing of promotional material. More particularly, the present invention relates to an in-store promotional device.
The present invention is particularly applicable to a coupon display and dispenser device utilized in a store for promoting the sale of a featured item. However, it should be appreciated that the device of the present invention can also be utilized for numerous related applications.
Refund and rebate sheet holders are conventionally used in stores for featured sales items. However, such holders are generally not provided adjacent to the product with which they are associated. Conventional dispensers which are mounted adjacent to the sales items, such as sheet holders which are mounted to a rail at the front end of a shelf, such as a grocery store shelf, are disadvantageous because they allow a customer to remove as many coupons as he desires at one time, instead of dispensing only one coupon per customer.
Recently some one-at-a-time coupon dispensers have been introduced. These are mounted transversely to the front end of a grocery store shelf so as to allow coupons to be dispensed therefrom. However, such dispensers may obstruct the vision of an approaching customer, as well as the movement of such customer, even if the dispenser can be pushed out of the way by the customer or the customer's shopping cart. In addition, such known pivotable coupon dispensers are fairly expensive to manufacture and are prone to damage since they will be hit and pivoted out of the way by customers or their shopping carts.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved coupon dispenser, which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and, more advantageous overall results.